


Koniec świata

by NoNameRat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: End!verse, Gen, M/M, krótka forma, the end of the world is beautiful
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoNameRat/pseuds/NoNameRat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Świat jest dość pusty, jeśli idzie o rodzaj ludzki, ale za to całkiem ładny. Luci spaceruje po łąkach i lasach, ciesząc się spokojem i prawiąc monologi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dzień pierwszy

**Author's Note:**

> Dla nastroju czytania polecam fanmix: http://8tracks.com/no-name-rat/the-end-of-the-world

                - Zostałeś ostatnim człowiekiem na ziemi, Sam – mógł wreszcie powiedzieć Lucyfer. Stał boso, w białej koszuli i jasnych spodniach na niewielkim klifie, wpatrując się w łagodnie falujące morze. Morska bryza przeczesywała mu włosy. Mewy skrzeczały nad wodą, która zalewała fala za falą brzeg piaszczystej plaży poniżej. Nigdzie ani śladu ludzkiej egzystencji.  
_Ostatnim?..._ Powtórzył cicho Sam.  
\- Zdecydowanie ostatnim. Sporo cię ominęło podczas tych sześciu tysięcy lat – wyjaśnił archanioł, nie otrzymał jednak żadnej odpowiedzi. Czuł jak świadomość Sama powoli budzi się ze stanu zawieszenia i zapomnienia, w które wszedł, kiedy nie było już nic, co mógłby zrobić aby powstrzymać zagładę. Nie mógł uratować Deana. Ani nikogo innego przed zapowiedzianym przez Lucyfera powtórnym narodzeniem świata. Przed oczyszczeniem, aby Ziemia znów stała się idealnym dziełem Bożym.

Nieśpiesznym krokiem zszedł ze skały i zanurzył stopy w przyjemnie nagrzany piasek. Wszedł w morze po kostki i ruszył brzegiem pozwalając, by spieniona przy ostatniej fali woda moczyła nogawki spodni, do których natychmiast przykleiły się ziarenka mokrego piasku.  
\- Brakowało mi ciebie – wyznał swobodnie. – Zrobiłem jednak jak prosiłeś i nie musiałeś być światkiem odrodzenia.  
_...wymordowałeś całą ludzkość?_  
\- Sam – powiedział Lucyfer miękkim, łagodnym głosem - ranisz mnie. Mówisz, jakby było w tym coś złego. Każdy prędzej czy później umiera. Ja tylko sprawiłem, że nastało to trochę wcześniej. Nie da się ominąć śmierci. Nawet Bóg znalazł miejsce na koniec ludzkiego świata w Sądzie Ostatecznym. Nie stało się nic, co nie miało się stać.  
_Nie mogę… nie mogę tego zrozumieć. Nie rozumiem. Nie…_  
Brakowało mu siły i słów. Natłok odrętwiałych myśli sprawił, że umilkł. Po chwili znów podjął. _Co się wydarzyło. Co się stało z Deanem? Gdzie jest Dean? Co się stało z aniołami? Z demonami? Ich też zniszczyłeś wraz z piekłem? Kręcą się tu gdzieś?_  
Lucyfer westchnął.  
\- Po kolei, Sam. Dojdziemy do tego wszystkiego. Dopiero co się obudziłeś.  
Gdyby tylko mógł, Sam przełknął by ślinę i odwrócił wzrok. Nie mógł jednak kontrolować swojego ciała. Zamiast tego Lucyfer poczuł w nim dziwne zmieszanie. Dalej szli już w milczeniu.  
  
                - Opierasz się naszej jedności – ponowił rozmowę Lucyfer. Na ciemniejącym niebie słońce powoli chyliło się ku zachodowi, pyszniąc się w swoim ostatnich płomienistych promieniach, które odbijały się i tańczyły błyskami feerii czerwonych i pomarańczowych barw na morskiej wodzie.  
– Twój ludzki umysł jest ograniczony i słaby. Łamiesz się na oczywistych rzeczach jak pojęcie nieskończoności, paradoksy czy czym tak naprawdę jest pustka. Nie rozumiesz kwintesencji alternatywnych światów, kwantów, czarnych dziur, kolejnych wymiarów przekraczające ludzkie poznanie zmysłowe. Nie jesteś w stanie pojąć doskonałości ostatniego perfekcyjnego dzieła Ojca. Ziemi. Rozejrzyj się, Sam. Teraz jest tu piękniej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. To planeta pełna cudów, które wciąż zaskakują, planeta, którą można odkrywać wciąż na nowo na biliardy różnych sposobów. Pomyśl tylko - każdy najdrobniejszy detal, wszystkie stworzenia w każdej z krain i na każdym kontynencie, na niebie i ziemi; tysiące zjawisk, każde miejsce, żywy organizm, roślina czy minerał, nieważne czy w najciemniejszych otchłaniach oceanów czy na pozornie zwykłej łące pełnej kwiatów. Ile rzeczy, których ludzie nigdy nie zdołali odkryć ani zrozumieć. Wszystko przed nami. Mnogość ziem, cudów i pejzaży, z każdej perspektywy. Nie jesteś w stanie odkryć i docenić choćby ułamka tego świata. Nie dostrzegasz sfery duchowej. Nie widzisz prawdziwej formy aniołów czy demonów swoim słabym, ludzkim wzrokiem. Twoje przeżycia są powierzchowne. Pomyśl jak wiele jest rzeczy wymykających się twojemu zrozumieniu, ile piękna cię mija, a które mógłbyś doznać. Które moglibyśmy razem podziwiać.  
_O czym ty mówisz?_ Spytał słabo Sam, ciągle nie mogąc się uporać z jedną informacją: jesteś _ostatnim_ człowiekiem na ziemi. Nie istnieje już żaden człowiek poza tobą i twoim ciałem, tym kawałkiem mięsa, w którym siedzi sam diabeł.  
\- Przylgnij do mojej łaski, Sam. Od początków stworzenia nasze istnienia były ze sobą powiązane. Czułem cię zanim się jeszcze urodziłeś, później czuwałem nad tobą, nawet będąc w Klatce. Odwdzięczyłeś się uwalniając mnie. Nie zrozumiesz miłość jakiej doświadczam, kiedy ograniczają cię ludzkie więzi. Złącz się ze mną, z moją łaską. Lub… pozwól mi wypuścić twoją duszę, jeśli tak wolisz. To nie to samo, jednak uszanuję twoją decyzję. Ciało nie jest już takie ważne…  
_Mam się nie rozpraszać faktem, że wymordowałeś CAŁY glob?_ Pomimo braku kontroli nad swoim ciałem poczuł jak przeszywa go dreszcz. Jak impuls elektryczny przeszedł przez jego niematerialną duszę. Otrzeźwiło go to nieco. Pusta plaża nie świadczy o końcu świata. Chciał myśleć, że to sztuczka Lucyfera. Że te „sześć tysięcy lat”, o których wspomniał wcześniej anioł, to kłamstwo. Zawahał się jednak. Sztuczki? Kłamstwa? Lucyfer nigdy go nie okłamał. Od ich pierwszego spotkania, aż po ostatnie wydarzenia, które pamiętał jak przez mgłę, po których zapadł w pustkę istnienia, w długi sen. Nie ważne w jakiej sytuacji się znajdował, Lucyfer zawsze był z nim szczery. Nigdy nie użył wobec niego przymusu czy przemocy. Był tego świadom już wcześniej, zanim powiedział "tak" po długich rozmowach z archaniołam, ale w tej chwili było to innego. W tej chwili był tu sam.  
 - …a będziesz mógł doświadczyć rzeczy, o któryś nie mógłbyś nawet pomyśleć, gdyż były daleko poza twoim zasięgiem. I tak, Sam, nie rozpraszaj się. Rasa ludzka opuściła Ziemię tysiące lat temu. Całe szczęście. Zdajesz sobie w ogóle sprawę jak długo rozkładają się plastikowe torby?  
  
Ponownie nastała pomiędzy nimi cisza. Sam układał swoje myśli i przyzwyczajał się do nowego otoczenia, a Lucyfer, szanując jego prywatność, nie słuchając jego rozterek wpatrywał się rozciągający się przed sobą pejzaż. Ognisty czubek słońca zatonął w ciemnym już teraz morzu. Lucyfer zadarł głowę do góry i patrzył na nowy obraz nieba.  
\- Znów widać cały nieboskłon… - wyszeptał Lucyfer bardziej do siebie niż do Sama, będąc każdej nocy tak samo, jak nawet nie coraz bardziej, zachwycony ogromem i niesamowitością stworzenia Ojca. Tysiące gwiazd oblewało niebo, a ich odbicia w łagodnie falującej wodzie zacierały granicę pomiędzy jednym i drugim.  
\- Niczym nie zmącone zachody i wschody słońca. Nieskazitelne nocne niebo. Bez ostrych łun sztucznego światła miast, które zabijały blask gwiazd i umniejszały należne miejsce księżyca na niebie.  
Szedł dalej, zostawiając w piasku ślad ludzkich stóp, które zaraz po odbiciu zniekształcała i zabierała spieniona fala. Droga powoli przechodziła w chłodną błotnistą mieszaninę piasku z ziemią, na której w głąb lądu mościła się nadmorska flora, ostre trawy i drobne, zwinięte już do snu roślinki.  
 Zatrzymał się dopiero gdy dotarli do skalnej ściany tworzącej wysoki klif, którego nie dało się obejść, a więc uniemożliwiającego dalszą podróż wzdłuż brzegu.  
\- To był wyczerpujący wieczór, Sam. Zaśnij. Odpocznij. Przemyśl wszystko. Porozmawiamy, kiedy będziesz gotowy – zaproponował wchodząc w wodę, gdzie muliste dno połknęło jego stopy, zasypując je piaskiem, i wziął głęboki wdech nocnej morskiej bryzy. – A na razie… po prostu podziwiaj.

             (Sam wreszcie zwrócił uwagę na to co trwało dookoła i pomyślał, że nigdy nie widział tak zapierającego dech w piersiach widoku. Jakby ktoś ze swojej palety zrzucił tysiące rozmigotanych, błyszczących kropel białej farby formując gwiazdy, które zachlapały ciemne płótno nieba i morza. Rozluźnił się, a zasypiając, niepostrzeżenie i miękko zbliżał się ku łagodnie pulsującej łasce Lucyfera.)

             (Ale Sam nie podziwiał widoków. Wciąż odrętwiały i przytłoczony odchylił się, oddalając się od pulsującej łaski Lucyfera w swoim ciele. Dręczony niepokojem ducha,  słabymi i nieosiągalnymi wspomnieniami chciał na powrót zasnąć i już nigdy się nie obudzić. Najgorsze w tym było to, że Lucyfer mógłby na to pozwolić i tkwiłby w tym stanie zawieszenia przez wieczność, już nigdy nie będąc zdolnym do odnalezienia swojego końca świata.)

 

 


	2. Dzień dziewięćdziesiąty czwarty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dla nastroju czytania polecam fanmix: http://8tracks.com/no-name-rat/the-end-of-the-world

                Gdy znów się przebudził, nie będąc pewnym po jakim upływie czasu, był dzień i znajdywali się gdzie indziej, na jakimś bardziej wyżynnym, górskim terenie. Lucyfer dalej był odziany w biel, tym razem w długą, ale lekką szatę, która krojem i typem nie przypominała Samowi niczego co do tej pory widział czy kojarzył.  
\- Witaj Sam – przywitał się archanioł łagodnym tonem, rad ze świadomego towarzystwa Sama, ale ten nie odpowiedział. Stanęli u podnóża pagórka.  
\- Jak się czujesz? – spytał Lucyfer poprawiając materiał na ramieniu. Wciąż nie otrzymawszy odpowiedzi ruszył w kierunku czubka wzniesienia. Dookoła na horyzoncie wznosiły się masywne stoki górskie, a ich mieszające się z mgłą szczyty błękitniały w oddali. Maszerowali przez zielono-złoty stok, wśród wysokich traw, które uchylały się przed jego wciąż bosymi stopami tworząc zdatną do przejścia drogę. Sam dostrzegł w zaroślach zająca, który po chwili, bez żadnej obawy czy strachu, przebiegł koło jego nogi. Ponad nimi, na błękitnym, przyozdobionym poszarpanymi białymi chmurkami niebie, poranne słońce sennie pieściło ostatnie już krople rosy. Szli w spokojnej ciszy.  
_Ile… ile mnie nie było?_ Odezwał się wreszcie Sam. Lucyfer tylko ze względu na Sama użył ludzkiego pomiaru czasu.  
\- Około trzech miesięcy. Miałeś dużo do przetrawienia.  
Sam poczekał aż wejdą na szczyt. Trawa była tu o wiele niższa, częściowo przydeptana i przygryziona przez górskie kozy. Gdyby nie pasy drzew ciągnące się wzdłuż stoku, można by podziwiać jezioro w dolinie. Jednak nawet stąd, pomiędzy i nad zielonymi czubkami Sam dostrzegał  migotliwe błyski refleksów wody.

 _Co ja mam teraz zrobić. Jestem sam. Na całym świecie._ Powiedział nagle cichym tonem Sam.  
\- Dotknij mojej łaski, Sam. Możemy razem odkrywać nieskończone dary Ziemi i nieba. To nie jedyna planeta, Sam. Nie jedyna galaktyka, nie jedyny wszechświat.  
Znów ta sama gadka, której Sam nie miał ochoty słyszeć. Nie potrzebował kolejnego monologu, ładnie opakowanej w słowa Lucyfera opcji kosmicznego spaceru krajoznawczego dookoła rzeczywistości. Nie potrzebował tego i nie widział sensu w tych słowach, kiedy jego umysł zajmowały zupełnie inne rzeczy, jednak nie przerywał aniołowi.  
\- Poza fizycznym aspektem nie zapominaj też o duchowości. O niekończących się możliwościach ponad ciałem i umysłem. Możesz wejrzeć gdzie tylko chcesz, w jakąkolwiek czasoprzestrzeń, w każdy absurd, wspomnienie, w każdą formę, byt i niebyt. Odkryć nieopisywalne odczucia, zobaczyć i poczuć barwy i dźwięki których nie znasz, koralowe głębiny entropii, chaosu i zrozumienia.  
_Pseudo-filozoficzne mambo-jumbo. Wiesz, że to się nigdy nie wydarzy. Nie będziemy przyjaciółmi ani żadnym astralnymi kumplami._ Zaprzeczył i odmówił Sam. Nie zgadzał się z Lucyferem już sześć tysięcy lat temu to i teraz może się nie zgadzać.  
Ale coś w nim drgnęło powoli, jakaś krążąc już od chwili w nim myśl wreszcie znalazła punkt zaczepienia. Bo przecież, ostatecznie, przecież się z nim _zgodził_. Dobrowolnie, bez przymusu, powiedział „tak”, choć Lucyfer nigdy go do tego nie zmuszał. Powiedział, że może poczekać ile zajdzie potrzeba. Ostatnie chwile przed sześciotysięczną drzemką dalej pozostawały za zbawienną mgiełką zapomnienia. Co uzgodnił z Lucyferem? Na jaki układ przystał? O czym wtedy rozmawiali?  
\- Nie trzymam cię przecież na uwięzi. Możesz odejść, jeśli chcesz. Możesz wieść tu dobre życie. Nie jest to może to samo co Raj, ale mogę zagwarantować ci bezpieczne istnienie w koegzystencji z naturą i zwierzętami. Spodobałoby ci się tutaj. Możesz tu żyć, aż wreszcie nadejdzie i twoja kolej…  
_Więc proponujesz mi śmierć. To twój ostateczny cel, tak? Zetrzeć nas wszystkich._  
\- Może i oczyściłem Ziemię, ale dusza ludzka jest nieśmiertelna, Sam. Pytałeś o Deana, prawda? Twoja rodzina, o ile na to zasłużyła, jest w niebie. Tak jest ze wszystkimi, mój drogi. Sąd Ostateczny jeszcze nie nadszedł, ale każdy doświadcza swojego małego końca świata wraz z chwilą śmierci. Nie wymazałem ich z istnienia, nie da się tego zrobić. Wszyscy dalej gdzieś istnieją, a ich dusze i jestestwo przeszły odpowiednio do nieba lub piekła, a inne niektóre odbywają swoją karę w czyśćcu, aż oczyszczone opuszczą go. Nie wątpię, że niektóre mogą być w pogańskich zaświatach. Aczkolwiek Niebo jest otwarte, piekło wciąż istnieje, a jego wrota są zapieczętowane. Będą istnieć nawet po rozpadzie wszechświata. Niebo to stan ducha, Sam. Może i Śmierć jest nieunikniona. Ale Ojciec skonstruował to tak, aby istniały nadzieja i wieczne życie po śmierci. Coś czego nie da się opisać słowami. Są rzeczy nieosiągalne do całkowitego zrozumienia nawet dla aniołów.  
Poczuł dziwną mieszankę emocji w Samie. Cierpliwie czekał aż upora się z wiedzą oczywistą, a jednak całkowicie pominiętą przez ludzkie rozumowanie.  
\- Po śmierci będziesz wraz z nimi ponad czasem i przestrzenią, a ziemia będzie bliższa niebu bardziej niż kiedykolwiek od czasów Raju.  
_Ja… Potrzebuję czasu. I wyjaśnień. Chcę zrozumieć co tu się dzieje. Nie tylko tutaj. W niebie. Co się wydarzyło. Nie mogę sobie przypomnieć._  
\- Nigdzie mi się nie śpieszy – zapewnił Lucyfer, gotowy podzielić się z Samem wszystkim co tylko było w granicy zrozumienia jego ludzkiego rozumu. Uważał za nierozsądne i niewarte zachodu powracanie do przeszłych wydarzeń, jednak jeśli miało to pomóc w czymś Samowi...   
Odwrócił twarz ku słońcu i uśmiechnął się. To był najpiękniejszy poranek od ponad sześciu tysięcy lat.


End file.
